


Another Night

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: A sketch of the married life of Anatoly and Shauna Ranskahov.Cat vomit part inspired by IrisOfParadise, who experienced something similar and who was reminded of my OC.





	Another Night

Shauna glanced at him as he lay snoring on the bed. She was sneaking more and more of the blanket from him. He was usually out cold when he got home so he wouldn't notice. 

Anatoly had this unbearable snore that sounded more like a garbage truck than any human sound. Shauna was asleep before him usually so she didn't have to worry, but tonight she was awake and wanted more covers. 

Shauna lay on her side, staring at her husband's tattooed arms with the criminal markings. She reached out her hand to feel them but he jerked away almost instantly, though he was still sound asleep. Doing so, he snatched up the extra amount of covers Shauna tried to steal away. "Dammit Tol'" she muttered. 

Yegor and Yuri, their two cats, were sleeping in the living room. She made it a rule that they don't sleep in bed with them. It was a fight, but eventually she won. 

She was both half asleep and restless, so she got out of bed to let Anatoly snore to his heart's content. She went to the living room and watched some Criminal Minds, sharing the couch with Yegor and Yuri, sleeping in two furry mounds on opposite ends. She mainly just laughed at the regurgitated plots of unsubs needing to be caught over and over, especially since she was long familiar with criminals. She grew up with them, married one. He was regularly stealing the blankets from her in their shared bed. 

Shauna stretched, rose, shuffled over to the fridge and poured herself some orange juice. She pounded it, then paced around. She stepped in something slimy and nearly tripped. 

"Fuck!" she shouted. She went to turn on the lights, and once she flipped the switch, she saw the vomit on the floor. "FUCK! Stupid cats!" 

She grabbed fistfuls of paper towels, wet some of them, and got to work mopping up the cat puke. She put some soap and water on more paper towels and scrubbed her foot thoroughly. 

She went back to the fridge for more orange juice, all the while muttering about "those stupid fucking cats." 

Anatoly shouted "TIKHA!" and then fell silent again. Shauna chugged her second glass of juice, staring daggers towards the bedroom. 

How dare he tell me to be quiet...

Shauna yelled as much towards the bedroom, his slumber be damned. Anatoly got up stormed towards the kitchen and snapped "Would it kill you to let me sleep?!" Shauna just gave him the finger and went back towards the couch, turning the TV back on. 

Anatoly muttered to himself as he headed back to bed. Shauna just turned the volume on the TV up even louder. She got back up to open up the fridge for some food. Leftover pelmeni. She put a bunch on a plate and popped it into the microwave for a bit. Anatoly made them, as usual. He made triple the recipe and froze some. Shauna smiled as she ate the pelmeni, thinking of how maybe it made up for the snoring. She reached in the fridge for sour cream for dipping, and did just that. She put the plate in the sink and felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. She trudged back into bed. The snoring died down a bit. 

Anatoly momentarily stirred and growled from a half open mouth "Don't give me the finger again" before turning his back and collecting the bulk of the covers. Shauna sighed, dejected, as she went into the linen closet for another blanket.


End file.
